Implantable blood pumps may be used to provide assistance to patients with late stage heart disease. Blood pumps operate by receiving blood from a patient's vascular system and impelling the blood back into the patient's vascular system. By adding momentum and pressure to the patient's blood flow, blood pumps may augment or replace the pumping action of the heart. For example, a blood pump may be configured as ventricular assist device or “VAD.”
A VAD is a device which is used to assist the heart of a mammalian subject such as a human patient. A typical VAD includes a pump which is implanted in the body of the subject. The pump typically has an inlet connected to a source of blood to be circulated, and an outlet connected to an artery. Most typically, the inlet of the pump is connected to the interior of the left ventricle and the outlet of the pump is connected to the aorta, so that the pump operates in parallel with the left ventricle to impel blood into the aorta. The pump may be a miniature rotary impeller pump having an impeller disposed in a pump housing and driven in rotation by a small electric motor which may be closely integrated with the pump. The motor in turn typically is powered by an implantable power source such as a storage battery with an arrangement for charging the battery from an external power source. The VAD typically includes a control system which controls operation of the power source so as to drive the impeller at a set rotational speed and thus provide constant pumping action.
VADs can be used to assist the heart of subjects suffering from conditions which impair the pumping ability of the heart. Such assistance can be provided permanently, or while the subject awaits a suitable heart transplant. In other cases, the assistance provided by the VAD allows the heart to heal.
The VAD pumping mechanism may be a radial flow pump, such as the HVAD® Pump manufactured by HeartWare Inc. in Miami Lakes, Fla., USA. The HVAD® Pump is further discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,512,013, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety. In operation, the blood pump draws blood from a source such as the right ventricle, left ventricle, right atrium, or left atrium of a patient's heart and propels the blood into an artery such as the patient's ascending aorta or peripheral artery. Due to the nature of the application, the pumping mechanism must be highly reliable. Patient comfort is also a significant consideration. In addition to the pumping mechanism, the device may include a controller and the drive electronics for the pumping mechanism. The controller and drive electronics may receive power from an external power source. That power may be used to drive a motor of the pumping mechanism at a desired speed.